Interview With A Saiyan Prince
by Finding You
Summary: This is some whacky idea I thought up. Very funny, Vegeta's a bit OOC.


I don't know why but this idea just seemed so funny. And I thought readers would definitely get a good laugh from this. Also, lots of swearing, but I don't mean to offend!

**  
**

**  
**

Trent Young-**Bold.**

Vegeta-_Italic._

Bulma-Plain.

**  
**

**  
**

**Interview With A Sayian Prince**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**Welcome everyone! This is Trent Young reporting from the world-renowned Capsule Corporation, and I'm here with Mrs. Briefs and her new Husband!**

**  
**

I'm sorry, but it's Mrs. Ouji now. Just call me Bulma though.This here is Vegeta Ouji!

**  
**

_Get that camera out of my face._

**  
**

Vegeta! It's not polite to give people the finger!

**  
**

**Truly sorry, Mrs. O-I mean Bulma.** **So the real reason I'm here is to get a story from your h****usband, if I remember correctly, he landed on our planet some odd years ago and tried to kill everyone on it?**

**  
**

Shit, look I don't think that this is something we should ta-

**  
**

_No! Woman let him ask what he wishes; I have no problem letting him know who's the superior to this planet of weaklings._

**  
**

Oh brother. Here we go.

**  
**

**Well, so what species are you? You are a human right? **

**  
**

_HELL NO! How insulting! I am Vegeta, Prince Of The Sayian race. We were a race with superior strength, not to mention intelligence that none could ever fathom._

**  
**

VEGETA!

**  
**

_With the exception of my wife, of course. Anyways, before I was rudely interrupted. We were a proud race; no one could or ever would have been able to over power us. I am last though of my kind because some fucking ugly lizard decided that he should destroy my planet. Asshole._

**  
**

Vegeta you're not the last of your kind. What about Gok-

**  
**

_Woman would you please shut your mouth, I'm giving him my life's story. So, continuing, I may not have been the one to exact the proper revenge for my people, but don't think for a second I'm weak. I could kill each of you with the flick of my wrist._

**  
**

Kami Vegeta we do have neighbors who watch this stuff!

**  
**

_What's your point woman? It's high time they learn whose boss around here!_

**  
**

**Right. So tell us Vegeta, what's it like being a Prince of a planet?**

**  
**

_Next time you shall address me as Vegeta no Ouji. You hear me weakling? Good. What was it like? Well, when I lived there it was freaking awesome, of course. There was the killing, maiming, and destruction, my favorite hobbies besides the occasional light reading every now and then. Of course I barely had time to do that, what with the purging of planets and the everyday rampaging we would do. _

**  
**

**Um, how old were you then?**

**  
**

Vegeta you can't just say those things on TV, we'll have the fucking government at our house in no time! And that's all I need to do is give our son a heart attack because his father is being dragged away to be probed.

**  
**

_I was about 6 or 7 years of age?_

**  
**

**Oh my.**

**  
**

Vegeta have you heard a word I have said to you?

**  
**

_Look bitch, if you were telling a story I wouldn't interrupt and make a fuss._

**  
**

Who are you kidding, yes you would, just to piss me off!

**  
**

_You know…. that is so true._

**  
**

**Uh guys? **

**  
**

_WHAT?!_

**  
**

WHAT?!

**  
**

**Never mind. Next question, so you lived out in space? Did you guys have certain rituals of any or perhaps dancing rituals to summon gods?**

**  
**

_What the fuck kinda question is that? I told you earlier we were superior to your race and if anything, we were _**_gods_**

**  
**

**Sorry, if I may, lets make the questions a bit more personal. When did you two realize you were in love with one another?**

**  
**

_Love? That's a joke right?_

**  
**

**No not at all. That's why you two got married right?**

**  
**

_Fuck no; I got her pregnant that's why._

**  
**

Goodness, I apologize Mr. Young but my husband is an idiot.

**  
**

_Actually she's just upset because she didn't get her scheduled banging last night, on the account of me being tired after my rigorous training._

**  
**

That's enough mister! I'm not going to let you purposely slander our family just because you think its funny.

**  
**

_Who said I thought it was funny? Maybe I just think honesty is the best policy!_

**  
**

Honesty?! I know you think it's funny because you're laughing like a mad man, while this poor gentlemen records everything your dumbass says!

**  
**

_Blah blah blah blah blah, it's never-ending sometimes. Mr. Young do you have a wife?_

**  
**

**Why yes actually I've been married for 5 happy years and counting.**

**  
**

_How pitiful. Don't you just wish you could give your wife a good slap or two?_

**  
**

You know what Mr. Young; I think you got enough for your story today, why don't you come back when Vegeta has taken his medication?

**  
**

_Medication? Woman I'm not a fucking loon._

**  
**

Say bye bye to Mr. Young Vegeta. It's time for your hourly feeding.

**  
**

**But, I'm not done yet.**

**  
**

Bye!

**  
**

_What? Why are you looking at me like that?_

**  
**

You know WHY!

**  
**

_Was it something I said?_

**  
**

**  
**

**End**

**  
**

It didn't come out entirely the way I wanted it to, but I laughed my ass off writing it. I really do hope you guys liked it. REVIEW! Pllleeeaaasseee!!!!!


End file.
